


An ordinary day at the temple.

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Camp Fuck You Die - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the sprawling universe of CFUD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ordinary day at the temple.

The pencil tapped in a sharp staccato rhythm.

Sanzo was ready to _kill_ something. "Will you _stop_ that?"

Gwendal's eyes flashed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sanzo snorted. "Of _course."_

"You're the one who insists on making this place _reek_ of cigarette smoke."

Sanzo's eyes rested on the door of the room Gwendal and Wolfwood shared, which was answer enough.

Gwendal slunk down at the breakfast table. "I still don't have any idea what you're speaking of."

Sanzo rubbed his temples. "Don't you have a kitten to feed or a walk to take or something?"

Gwendal drew himself up with all his dignity. "I'm sure I have something better to do than spending time at this table with you."

"Fine," Sanzo snapped.

Gwendal left, taking the _tapping_ with him.

Sanzo breathed a sigh of relief and lit another cigarette.

After five minutes, the quiet started getting to him.


End file.
